Sayuri Akiyama
Sayuri Akiyama,'''is one of the main characters of the series. She is the Protagonist of her story on Quotev:http://www.quotev.com/story/3308194/My-Rival-Naruto-Fan-made-A-fan-fictionShe is a Jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure,a very talented medical-nin,and a member of Team Kakashi. After Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage goes into Coma after the fight with Pain, Akiyama Sayuri is appointed as Rokudaime Hokage, and is shown to back down from her position when the previous Hokage wakes up, but still adorns the title. Background Sayuri was born about a month before the Nine-Tails attack on Konoha. She lost both of her parents during the assault, and thus, became an orphan. During her early years at the academy, Sayuri was often bullied because of her shortness. She was teased by her so called 'friends' too. Sakura Haruno, another girl in her class, was getting bullied due to her large forehead. So Sayuri,being the kind girl she was, became friends with her and tried to get Sakura to cheer up, often telling Sakura that her forehead looked cute enough, and she should ignore the bullies.Soon, she met Ino Yamanaka, a girl who helped Sakura by giving her a red ribbon. Immediately, she befriended Ino, as she seemed to seem a good person.Thee three remained friends for a long time, and was disappointed when Sakura and Ino broke their friendship because of a boy, Sasuke Uchiha, who annoyed her from the day she met him. A few months after befriending Sakura and Ino,Sayuri, along with her other unnamed friends, was playing in a park. Soon enough, when she looked towards the swings, she saw a boy sitting there, wiping his tears. She excused herself from her friends, and sat next to the boy on the other swing, and asked him what was wrong. He replied back that he had been bullied by her 'friends', whom she was just playing with. She saw bruise marks on his arms, indicating that what he said was true. She comforted him, and broke off her friendship with her other friends, who started teasing and bullying her when they saw her with Naruto Uzumaki. He was the boy she comforted. From that day on, Sayuri and Naruto were the best of friends. Appearance In Part I, Sayuri is shown to be an inch or so shorter than Naruto, with bright Amber eyes and Brown hair. She is tanned, like Naruto. Her hairdo is a normal one, bangs over her forehead, and medium-sized hair which is often pulled up into a high ponytail, which shapes itself into an irregular triangle. Her Ninja outfit consists of a long, light green shirt that reaches her hips with cut sleeves, ending between her shoulder and elbow. She wears a light blue zipper, her sleeves the same as the green shirt's. She wears tight, grey shorts, with fishnets on her right knee and Left ankle respectively. She wears the normal, blue ninja sandals. Her Forehead Protector is shown to be worn at her left wrist, because she finds it distracting when it's on her head. Her outfit changes drastically due to an incident in the Forest of Death when her team,Team Kakashi,excluding Naruto, faced Orochimaru. He stabbed her, and a hole big enough to make her half stomach seen was shown. Due to her outfit being completely destroyed, Sayuri decides to change her outfit. Her second outfit consists of a red sleeveless dress with gold designs, red and gold arm warmers, and standard blue shinobi sandals. She decided to change her style of wearing her forehead protector, and because her hair has grown so long, she ties her hair into a high ponytail, then wraps the forehead protector around the hair tie, making sure the Konoha symbol Is facing upwards. In Part II, Sayuri, now a Jōnin, has a new attire. She wears a long, black top-like dress with half sleeves which reaches below her things, with a slit on the sides of her thigs, and the dress has bright red borders.Her Jacket, now, has been reduced to cover only her chest, and is sleeveless,with a bright,red colour. She wears gloves which extend to her elbow, and with slits for her fingers to slip through. She has several pouches located for medical treatment and first-aid. She also has a weapon pouch, but she forbidden to go into battle just like that. For footwear, she wears black boots with heels which are similar to that of Tsunade's and Shizune's. She wears her hair similar to that of part one, sometimes with a low ponytail or sometimes in high ones, her forehead protector the same as it was. Her bangs, however, are the ones which have changed. Instead of on her forehead as how they used to be, she has bangs similar to that of Tsunade's and Sakura's. Her hair colour is the one which has changed. Instead of having brown hair, she has orange hair which is claimed to be a side effect of having Blood Release Kekkai Genkai and Water Release together. During treating patients, she ties her hair up because it is too long and gets in the way, and her bangs, which are long enough to sweep behind her ears, are kept out if they way by two, long clips. It is similar to that of Shizune and Sakura. In the war, she is shown to wear the normal Konoha Flak Jacket with Pants and full sleeves. She was helping in the medical unit too. Sometime in Shippuden, Sayuri, having stored up enough Chakra for three years, obtains a Rhombus-shaped mark on her forehead, Similar to Tsunade's, and later Sakura's, known as the 'Strength of a hundred Seals.' It is not yet specified when. Personality As a child, Sayuri was very kind and shy. She didn't like to speak loudly, or be hyper. Though, after spending time with Naruto, Sayuri obtained some of his qualities, which included exuberance,brash, and heedless to Formality or social standings. Sayuri has a lot of childish traits, like keeping her savings in a slug Wallet which she calls 'Asuna' affectionately. She is shown to be sleeping with a big, blue and White slug stuffed toy, and she is afraid of ghosts and horror stories. Although she is childish, she is shown to be very loyal to her friends and her village. When Sasuke Uchiha comments something bad about Naruto or Sakura, she shown to punch him or scold him. Before Sasuke was leaving the village, Sayuri, seeing him about to leave asks him what is he doing. When she knows the answer, she pleads for him to stay, not for her but for Konoha, Naruto, Sakura, Team Kakashi, everyone. This is one of the aspects which Sasuke likes about her. Instead of being selfish and caring about only herself, she cares about her entire village. Sayuri is noted as the best kunoichi of her age. Her Scholastic intelligence is shown to be second place to Sakura's, though Sayuri excels in fighting. Sayuri graduated with the best Overall grades, Ino after her. She had the highest rank in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, tied with Sasuke in that and the second highest in cooperation and class attitude, and second highest in assertiveness, being beat by Ino Yamanaka. In Part I, Sayuri is shown to like Kiba Inuzuka, a boy in her class who doesn't particularly like Naruto. On the inside she is shown to be extremely compassionate, strong willed, Determined, courageous and protective, though on the outside she shown to be hyperactive, cheerful, and kind, all the traits are which she has. She shown to be extremely hotheaded, resembling her master Tsunade, and to calm her down it takes a lot of patience. She is patient and overly caring on the inside. She is often described as a 'tsundere'. At the start of the series, she is shown to be hating Sasuke Uchiha. Though, when he protects her from Zabuza's sword, catches her while falling, etc, make her stop hating him. She sees his imperfections and knows the history of his clan, how they were massacred, but doesn't know who did it. Sasuke later confesses it to her, and she is shown to hug him, and she starts to have feeling for him, even though he is 'Duck-Butt' or 'Sas-gay' or 'Emo King' to her. Throughout the series, she Understands him and even though they are complete opposites, she falls in love with him. It is not unrequited love; Sasuke shows his feelings for her too, and in the Chūnin Exam Arc, they both become a couple as Sayuri realises she loves him. Throughout Naruto and Shippuden, she is shown to love him very much, even though she becomes Hokage later. '''W.I.P. Asking Permission is required to edit this page. It belongs to Sayuri1004